


Fifty-Fifty

by exolunaticshipper



Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's just as bad, CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020, Chanyeol is a horndog, College boyfriends baekyeol, Hoodies, I hope you enjoy it, M/M, Smut, and you remember where this is from ;), for Rita- merry christmas, lingere, stress relief?, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper
Summary: A relationship should be fifty-fifty. You steal my hoodie and I steal your ability to walk.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069256
Kudos: 51





	Fifty-Fifty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absyeolutely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absyeolutely/gifts).



> Dearest Rita,
> 
> Remember this? ;) Merry Christmas- I hope you enjoy this short fic as a little gift! I hope the new year brings you everything you could dream of.
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> Gegi x

“Baek.”

The hum that met him shouldn’t have been cute, but it always was when Baekhyun was pretending to be innocent.

“ _Baekhyun._ ”

“What?” The smaller whined, looking up at his boyfriend from where he was perched on the couch “You made me lose my game, Yeol”

“Sorry” Chanyeol mumbled, not apologetic at all as he stepped closer to the smaller “Just curious baby, is that my hoodie?”

It was very clear that it was, the material dropping to mid-thigh on the smaller where it was already oversized on himself.

And it was doing terrible things to Chanyeol’s heart, watching his smaller boyfriend enshrouded in his clothes, sat on their shared furniture in their dorm- and knowing full well he was wearing little or nothing underneath it.

Baekhyun blinked up at him, eyes wide, bottom lip caught between his teeth “I... It’s pretty right?”

_Fuck._

There’s nothing filthy about Baekhyun’s words, it shouldn’t make his cock twitch. It shouldn’t make him want to press the smaller against the backrest and fold him in half while he fucks him till he screams.

But it does.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol breathes out, voice shaking as he drinks in the smaller, the slender legs peeking out from beneath the hem, fair skin- so kissable that he wants to worship them, all the way up to that pretty pink cock, licking and sucking in the way he knows make Baekhyun unravel every time.

“You’re pretty.”

Baekhyun giggles, and the voice feels like it’s caving the taller’s chest in. Should still be this affected by his smaller boyfriend- they had been like this for two years and Chanyeol didn’t remember ever feeling differently.

Innocent Byun Baekhyun and Jock Chanyeol, the cliché of all cliché’s and yet they worked perfectly... because-

Baekhyun poked his tongue out “Need to stretch my legs a little.”

And he does, spreading them apart and drawing his knees up to his chest so that the taller can eat up the sight in front of him, just the way he likes.

It’s surprising because Baekhyun is wearing something underneath the hoodie. It’s even more surprising because it’s a pretty pink lace thong, a bow just under the mushroom head of his _very_ hard cock.

“That’s my favourite hoodie” Chanyeol’s voice is a low growl, another step forward and Baekhyun only smiles up at him as he stains the inside “Fuck, you look incredible.”

“Only for you, Yeol, now come on- dinner’s getting cold.”

For a second, Chanyeol freezes as Baekhyun moves to stand. Had his boyfriend simply been teasing him only to get up and eat-

The smaller bent over the couch, dipping his back so his pert ass was in the air, hoodie bunched up around his chest. The little strap of the lace thong lay perfectly over his dripping hole, stretched and ready.

“Come on, Yeol- f-fuck me”

And the taller didn’t need to be told twice, surging forward to claim Baekhyun’s lips as he rubbed his clothed cock against his ass.

“You planned this didn’t you?” He rumbled out as he pressed light kisses down Baekhyun’s neck;

“A-ah, m-maybe” Baekhyun moaned, eyes fluttering closed at the sensations “Y-you’ve been so stressed with exams I thought I’d help”

“Help by parading yourself in my clothes?” Chanyeol chuckled lowly, biting down gently against Baekhyun’s shoulder while his other hand worked himself out of his clothes, enough to free his cock.

“It worked d-didn’t it?” Baekhyun whispered, voice catching as he felt Chanyeol press against his twitching cunt, stretched and ready, the thin strip of the thong moved to one side so it was still encasing his cock.

The taller pushed in, slowly steadily as Baekhyun groaned brokenly, fingers digging into the material of the couch that had experienced this a hundred times.

“For future reference Baek, if you wear my hoodies, it will _always_ work” He emphasised the words with a thrust forward, throwing the smaller into the back-rest.

“G-good to know. I’ll take your hoodies and you can split me ‘til I can’t walk”

“Fifty, fifty, right?” The taller chuckled, working his smaller lover into a trembling, sobbing mess.

All while wearing his hoodie.

_Perfect._

_~fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments!
> 
> ~exolunaticshipper


End file.
